The girly helper
by Linneagb
Summary: Taylor is on her period and sends off Ryan to the store to get what she needs. Ryan is in loss of what to do both there and at home. But at least there's someone to help him. *Oneshot*


**Well, ages ago I wrote a fic where Jody (the dumping ground) gets her first period because I simply don't get the taboo. And I wanted to come up with something else so.. enjoy! **

"Ryan?" One Saturday morning I woke up from hearing Taylor calling my name. "Ryan?"

It took me about three seconds of wishing to throw myself on my other side and fall back asleep. Then I realized she was shouting from the bathroom, was she getting sick? With wondering and fully awake I hurried out of bed and almost ran to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I knocked on the locked door. "Can you unlock the door."

"Ryan." There were tears in her voice. "I'm on my period, and I didn't remember it would come now so I'm completely out of both binds and tampons…" I hope for a second that wouldn't mean what I thought it would. "…Can you please go down to the supermarket and get me some?"

"Ehrm…" I hesitated. "Are you sure?... I don't know which ones you want?"

"You've seen the packages in the cupboard…" I heard a sob. "…Please Ryan. If I go out now it's going to soak through my pants in a few seconds."

"Of course." I answered, even though I didn't want to seem as insecure as I felt. "I'll be right back."

Without having breakfast or changing from the sweatpants and T- shirt I used for pyjamas I pulled my shoes on and left the flat. The five minutes it took me to drive to the supermarket I desperately tried to remember the colors of the packages of what Taylor needed so I could at least remember when I was at the store.

I couldn't remember!

How many types of binds and tampons and God- knows- what- more could there actually be?

"Hey Ryan."

Oh please not be one from school…

…I wasn't a person who easily got embarrassed but if I was found buying tampons, I wasn't so sure.

"Oh. Summer." I breathed out when I turned slightly. "Hey Seth."

Summer had stepped closer to me, now glanced to the shelves and then back at me.

"Is there something you forgot to tell us about Ryan?"

"Ehrm…"

"It's fine. I think I have an idea about what you need them for. There are only so many options. First of all." Summer picked up a pack of several cardboard boxes from the shelf. "Tampons." She threw them in my cart. "Second, shoving something up your private parts during that whole thing cramping to shove its insides out isn't the nicest…" I just raised an eyebrow, Summer looked back on me as if I was stupid and then turned back to the shelf. "…And during the beginning of the period, mostly tomorrow. Stand up- Niagra falls coming out of a hole in your body, sneeze or cough- Niagara falls. Breathe! Here." She took two packages of one kind of binds and threw them into my cart. "Two packets because believe me. You do not want to run out of those in the middle of a night…"

Seth looked about as awkward as I felt…

"But when it's not bleeding as much." Summer picked another two packs of binds from the shelves and threw them in my cart. "Those smaller ones are better… There. That should be enough when it comes to feminine. You have to know what Taylor watches every time she's sick and have to feel sorry for herself- do you?"

"Glee…" I answered easily. "…But she's not ill."

Summer sent me a meaning look, well, how was I supposed to know all of this? She stomped away through the store and made it clear she wanted Seth and I to follow.

"I think…" Seth pointed after her. "She knows this better than you or I do. We better just go with what she says." I nodded agreeing and almost had to half run to keep up with Summer's short but quick steps.

"I'm guessing Taylor wants you home as soon as possible." Summer threw a box with the first glee- season in my basket. "And also…" Summer rushed back through the whole supermarket until she found towels, searched through that until she found a hot water bottle and threw that too into the basket. Just as I saw two boys and a girl- possibly in their mid- teens walk by, and looking towards my basket while giggling and whispering to each other. I looked away from them, pulled my hoodie off and threw that on top of what I was buying so far.

"Oh please." Summer ripped the basket out of my hands and threw the hoodie back to me, then kept stomping, right past the group of teenagers and right back to the movie section where she scanned through the shelves and threw another couple of movies into the basket. "Try that again and I'll yell out to the whole store that they're for you."

I nodded at her and followed as she stomped towards the snacks section where she threw chocolates and biscuits of Taylor's favorite kinds while I stood holding the basket and waited for her to get finished.

"That's not an empty threat you know!" Seth mumbled to me. "That she said if you seemed embarrassed right now and show it then she'll shout so everyone hears that all of that is for yourself."

I just looked back at him and nodded to show that I knew and if not then I wasn't ready to take the chance.

"There." Summer threw one last pack of biscuits in the basket. "I think that's all you're going to need. Now go home and stay with your fiancé. Throw some sheets in the dryer so that if she wants to lie in bed all day she'll be all warm and cozy. And then you do whatever she tells you."

"I will… Thank you Summer."

_So I did. _

"TAYLOR?" I yelled once I came inside the door. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Where do you think?"

Oh right, she said before that she had completely ran out of both binds and tampons the last time I'd been here.

"What took you so long?"

"I met Summer and Seth at the store. And Summer pointed out to me what it was that you needed. Unlock the door." There was a second, then the lock clicked and I passed the plastic bag from the store in through the door. "And for that you're lucky. I've brought a hot water bottle, movies, chocolate and anything else…"

"First of all I just want to get out from this bathroom… and then get back into bed and not get out of there until in a week or so when I can stand up without Niagara falls coming out of a hole in my body."

I just had to frown but decided quite quickly that it was probably for the best not to ask…

"Do you want me to…"

"I want you to go away and let me do my business."

Made sense!

"Eurgh." Coming out she pulled her shirt tightly around her, looking like a sad puppy. "I hate this time of the month…. And I'm cold."

I tried to remember everything that Summer had said earlier so that maybe somewhere in it I would find out whatever I could do.

"Do you want me to put the sheets in the dryer so that you'll be very warm and cozy?"

"No. I want to lie in bed and then I want you to lie behind me and rub my back… And I want chocolate."

"Here." I showed her everything I had gotten from the store. "Summer picked them out. I hope she found your favorites."

Without another word Taylor glanced over everything that lied on the bed, grabbed a pack of chocolate chip cookies (that would leave incredibly many crumbles on her sheets but never mind) and went to lie down and pull her covers around her.

"I'm still cold." She mumbled. "Can you do what you said and put your sheets in the dryer so I can have them?"

"Of course."

I picked the sheets off my own side of the bed, put them in the dryer and put it on. Meanwhile I went to fill up the hot water bottle Summer had told me to buy- there could be no way Taylor would still be cold now!

And that's what I told her when I made sure she held onto the bottle and helped her wrap herself in my sheets.

"What was next?"

"Lay down and rub my back… it hurts!"

I just did as I was told, and Taylor didn't ask me to stop rubbing her back so I continued. We must have been lying like that for at least an hour- I didn't bother to look at the clock…

Every now and then we both changed positions and for some reason not even I noticed how I moved further and further to the edge of the bed.

"Now get away." Taylor said at last, turned and almost pushed me out of the way. "I just…"

"Whoa…" I felt myself slipping off the edge of the bed. "Whoa." With no chance to get up I landed on the hard, wooden floor… "Ow." I stroke my neck and shoulder. "That hurt." I crawled on my feet and then was left standing up, looking from the bed, onto the side and as good as everywhere.

What was I supposed to do now?

"I'm sorry." Taylor looked up and now tears were in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Did you hurt yourself very bad?"

"It's fine." I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Good thing that I met Summer and Seth at the store since I've basically gotten everything that Summer said you could need. Now… is there anything that you need and I can do…"

_That doesn't include pushing down me from my bed. _

"I don't know." Taylor wined. "I want to watch a movie and just lie there and not have to do anything at all except just lie there. But I Also want chocolate, tea and a hot water bottle. And I don't even want to get out of this bed…. And I have to go to the bathroom…"

"Well…" I thought through everything. "Maybe if you get out of here and go to the bathroom. And I will do the rest and I'll put the TV in here. Does that sound good?"

"Can you do that?"

If nothing else then I would have been able to do it only for the reason that Taylor looked at me with her puppy-eyes knowing that I could never have told her no in a million years…

"Yes. Of course."

"Aw. Thank you, Ryan. You're the best."

"Nah." I hesitated. "Can I be the best only for helping you out when you need?"

"Ryan Frances Atwood…" I just raised an eyebrow when she was using my full name all of a sudden. "Would you really try and start a fight with a girl that's on her period. Because if you do you might be… be… be… oh Ryan." Taylor had tears in her eyes again. "You've been so nice to me today and you're always nice to me and I just wine and oh my God…"

What was I supposed to say now?

Perhaps I should call Summer and ask…

**And there! That didn't end up too bad…. Did it? I don't know. But I had fun writing it so who cares? I hope you had fun reading it too**

**That line if Taylor stands up she's going to have Niagra falls coming out of a hole in your body is something I found on… twitter I think it was. Anyway, if you google "Period Niagara falls" You should find it in the images- section. It's quite a lot of text and starts "Well this is an interesting question" And if you want to find it I really hope you do because it's so funny- I literally laughed through the whole thing the first time I read it. **

**Random fact **

The "getting stuck in the bathroom when you've run out of something" Yeah. That really happens. Where I lived before there was this small house we used as guest room with a bedroom and a bathroom and everything. And some time out there involved me calling dad on the phone to ask him to come out there with more toilet paper… It's actually really funny looking back at it now.


End file.
